Cloud computing platforms are becoming popular with clients and customers by providing flexible on-demand resources at a relatively low cost. A cloud computing network, also known as a distributive computing network, enables clients to manage web-based applications and/or data resources by dynamically leasing computational resources from service providers. These web-based applications and/or data resources may be used by customers of the clients, individuals associated with the clients, and/or by the clients. This dynamic leasing of computational resources creates an appearance and functionality of a distributive computing network and, thus, can be referred to as virtualization of a computer network. Cloud computing platforms utilize virtualization of network and/or computing resources. Accordingly, new resources provisioned for a client may be quickly added as needed within short periods of time by a service provider allocating an additional portion of shared resources to the client. Additionally, virtualization in cloud computing enables service providers to dynamically multiplex resources among multiple clients without dedicating individual physical resources to each client.
Service providers may migrate resources to different geographic locations based on a number of factors. Some of these factors may include, for example, moving resources closer to client sites, moving resources closer to customers, consolidating resources, expanding resources, or changing service providers. In many of these examples, resources may have to be migrated across a wide area network (e.g., the Internet). However, this migration may be relatively slow due to the amount of data to be transferred or the bandwidth available between cloud computing platforms. In some of these examples, the resources may be unavailable to a client during the migration.